Sins of the Woman
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: stefan's been ignoring elena, so she turns to damon for one steamy night of passion...but will they be able to stop once they've had their first tastes of each other? LEMON
1. Need

_a/n: okay, so here is another short, smutty one shot. The idea has been rolling around in my head for a good week or so now and it just won't piss off. I'm not entirely fond of the plot dynamic so much, and I do think of it as slightly a/u, especially considering that it our time this never happened, but the for sake of imagining Damon naked some more thanks to the help of the loverly Ian, just go with me on this. Hehe Happy Reading! Warning: more bad words and slight dirty talk, cuz you just gotta know that Damon likes it. ;)_

"Come on Stefan, please." Damon could hear her voice from across and down the hall. He hated his vampire powers on night like this, nights when Elena would stay over in his brother's room. Nights they would make love, although now that he thought about it, neither of them had put him through that particular brand of torture lately.

"I'm tired Elena." Stefan's voice was distant, gruff and just slightly cold. Damon wasn't sure what the hell his brothers problem was, but obviously the kid needed to be smacked upside the head. You don't turn a willing woman down, because eventually she'll either find someone else who will give her the attention.

"You said that last night." She pleaded, but she wasn't whiningly desperate. She was sexually frustrated and needed to have her needs met. "Vampires can stay awake for weeks at a time, you can't tell me that you're tired again."

"I'm tired." He repeated, and Damon heard the springs in the mattress creek as Stefan rolled away from her. Damon could imagine the harsh rejection Elena felt and it killed him.

"I'm going home then." She said, slipping from the bed. Stefan grunted and tugged the blankets over his head when she unwarningly switched on the light to find her clothes and her bag. "Good night Stefan." She said, her voice so low and quiet that Damon barely heard the hint of tears behind it.

Another loud grunt was Stefan's only response, so Elena pulled open the bedroom door and left her vampire boyfriend to the dark. Damon waited half a minute before jumping from his bed and moving to his door. He heard the faintest sound of crying before he pulled it open. Elena jumped slightly at the sight of his shadowed form in the door way. "Are you alright?" Damon asked, seeing the thin trails of tears fighting dry on her cheeks. "I heard you crying."

"I'm fine." She continued to walk, almost right past him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm at the last moment. "What is it Damon? I don't have the patience to deal with anymore crap tonight."

"Will you come in here please? I'd like to ask you something."

"Ask me now."

"Just come inside." He leveled his gaze and she relenting, dropping her bag beside the bedroom door before he closed it.

This was when they got their first real looks at each other. Damon's eyes swept over her body, long legs uncovered until tiny, almost not-even-there sleep shorts appeared on her hips. Her arms were bare also, her breasts and upper abdomen covered by a piece of purple fabric some would call a tank top. He took in the wide peek of flesh at her stomach and lower back as she stood from depositing her shoes next to her bag. The tears were gone now, but the look of determination and rejection still clouded her eyes, He could sense the hungry lust burning in her and wondered if it was for him or just in general because she was horny.

Elena knew it was a mistake to be in here with him. She could sense it in her bones that something was going to happen, could happen between her and Damon. It was like a magnetic force pulling them together, but she dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms. She may be aching, may be needy but she would not be one of _those _girls. She just couldn't be. Then, she let herself have a moment to imagine what it could be like if she did let herself be reckless and stupid, and…well…let's be honest- a cheater. It would be wonderful, it would be dangerous. It would toe curling and heart pounding and a night she would never forget, but tomorrow when the sun came up and shone over her guilt and she would have to look Stefan in the eyes, she wasn't certain she could handle it.

No matter how incredible and tempting Damon looked standing there all half naked and glorious in the low glow of his bedside table. The shadows in the room cast wonderful lines over his upper body and shoulders. The lines of his muscles seemed deeper, more intense. His eyes were taunting, tempting and she found herself getting lost in them, moving towards him before she could stop herself. He was too damn intoxicating for their own good, and she knew she had to get out of their soon before something happened they would both regret. "What is it you wanted to talk about Damon?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep from reaching out for him.

He stuck his hands in the deep pockets of his pajama pants and shrugged. "Mostly I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, cursing herself for letting her eyes wander over his abs. It's like he was beautiful on purpose, like he was made to taunt and tease her. A sculpture in a fine museum you weren't allowed to touch.

"Fucked up, Insecure, Needy and Emotional." He laughed at the old joke, then stopped when he saw she wasn't smiling.

Well, Elena thought with frustration- doesn't that just hit the nail right on the head. "I am none of those things."

"That's not what a little birdy told me." He smirked and stepped closer to her, hands still securely in his pockets.

She watched them like a hawke, waiting for him to swoop down and attack her, throw her on the bed and tear her clothes off. Part of her wished he would, and part of her screamed for her to get out of there. She listened to neither and kept looking at him. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on other's conversations."

He nodded and freed one hand to place it over his heart. "I apologize, I cannot help it if my ears are tuned to your voice, especially when it's asking things I could fulfill."

She rolled her eyes and bent to pick up her bag. "Good night Damon."

His fingers locked tightly around her wrist, forcing her to drop the bag. "Wait, please. Hear me out."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm not one of your sorority girls you can just charm and flirt into bed. I'm not that desperate."

"Oh, I think you are. But, that is besides the point. I don't want to charm and flirt you into bed. I want you to come willingly."

"Never." She shook her head and pulled her hand from his grasp. It was easier to deal with her lust and need when she transferred it into frustrated anger. "Don't touch me again."

He held up his hands in surrender and shuffled back a few inches. "I promise, I won't touch you again until you ask."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "That'll be the day." She scoffed, but halfway through to grabbing her bag, she stopped and looked at him. She wasn't tired, she was wide awake, pissed off, horny and rejected. At least Damon wanted to talk to her, flirt with her, give her the time of day. Out of mere loneliness she gave in. "Alright Damon, what's your plan?"

"My plan?" he'd been expecting her to leave, to go home and relieve the tension in her own way. He knew she could, that she did. He'd stood under her window enough times listening to her moan and cry. A few times he was sure he'd heard his name fall from her lips, but it wasn't exactly something you could ask a girl about later.

"You always have a plan Damon. Usually one that involves getting me into bed, so let's have it. Just for kicks, it would entertain me to see what your dark mind has come up with tonight."

"It's simple really." He shrugged and went to sit on the edge of the bed. It put a few more inches of distance between them, but it was closer to the main goal. "You need release, I need release. My brother won't give it to you and I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried, believe me I have, but it's not just working. Maybe if we get it out of our systems we will be able to move on."

"You don't really believe that?" she licked her lips all the same, letting her mind toy with the thought. One night of pure, unabashed sex with Damon Salvatore…Caroline had told her enough to know that it would ruin anything Stefan could have do, if he ever decided to touch here again that is. "What are the terms?" she asked, not believing that she was actually considering this. "Hypothetically of course."

Damon smirked, but quickly hid it with a cough; he was winning. "Hypothetically, you may make the rules. My only terms are that you have to cum for me, and you have to scream my name when you do."

Elena was almost certain she could follow through with that. She'd fantasized about him enough, not that she would admit that to anyone, not even herself until right now. "And what about in the morning when we wake up and so does Stefan?"

It pained him, almost killed him even to suggest it, but he did anyway. "If afterwards, you regret it…I can compel you into forgetting it." It wouldn't be the first time he made her forget something important, something life changing.

Elena let the idea swim around, and finally nodded. "I accept the terms."

Damon wasn't sure if he was pleased, or hurt. "Really?"

"Don't press your luck." She warned, coming over to the bed and standing in front of him. "I do have one more rule, if that's alright."

"Of course." His hands were already itching to get a hold of her, but she was standing just out of reach. "It's your call."

"No confessions of love. I don't think either of us could handle it."

He nodded and held out his hand to her. "I accept the terms."

Elena looked between his quickly darkening eyes and his upturned palm. If she took his hand, if she crossed this line there would be no going back. Compulsion or not her body would know. Her heart would sense it every time they were in the same room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took stepped forward, preparing herself for him like she would diving off a plank. He gently pulled her to him so she was standing between his legs. She felt his hand rest tentatively on her bare hip slowly slipping under the shirt to rest on her waist, their skin searing together like burnt flesh.

She nearly gasped as the first tingles of connection hit her. She rarely ever felt his skin on her skin, and feeling it in such an intimate place shocked her. It also drove her mad, considering no one had touched her in weeks. "Don't be afraid." He murmured, bringing her closer. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid." Her voice was stammering already, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest and he was only touching her with one hand.

"Then why are you trembling?" he brought his free hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her neck. She needed to relax a little or this wasn't going to work.

"I'm cold." She lied, knowing that he knew the instant his dark chuckle reached her ears.

"Good thing I have blankets."

He stood then, one hand smoothing down her neck, her arm to her waist while the other went up the back of her shirt, pulling the excuse she called a tank top over her head. He hadn't really expected her to be wearing nothing beneath it, but it was a nice surprise all the same. She hissed as his rough hands brushed against her hardened nipples. "Fuck, Damon." Her lips were open slightly but her teeth were clenched tightly. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I've barely even started yet." It sounded more like a threatening promise than a statement. "By the end of tonight you'll be writhing and screaming and you will be mine."

"I don't belong to anyone." She'd meant to sound demanding, to sound sure but her voice was breathless and her chest rose and fell rapidly as his tongue swirled around one nipple, his hands slipping her shorts down her legs. They fell in a pool at her feet and she quickly kicked out of them. His fingers hooked in her panties then, but went no further. "I don't belong Stefan and I certainly don't belong to you."

Damon nodded, tugging her closer to him thanks to the red silk panties she was wearing. She'd tried to seduce Stefan with naughty lingerie and he'd still rolled over? The thought pissed Damon right off, so he did something to distract himself; he kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but then he wrapped his fingers in her hair and bent her head back. She moaned softly, her mouth opening in response. "You may not belong to either of us now Elena, but by the end of tonight, you will know who you want."

She wanted to contradict him, wanted to curse him, but she couldn't. "More." She mumbled, finding his lips and kissing him like she'd never kissed Stefan. Their breath was hot as it mixed and she clung to his bare shoulders for balance as the first intense kiss rocked her right to the ground. Damon stood, not breaking the kiss as he reached to turn off the light and slip out of his pants. She whimpered at the slight loss of contact when he pulled back to trail kisses down her neck, but it soon turned to a pleased moan when he found the spot that would do her in.

There were just some spots you couldn't hit yourself, and since Stefan had taken himself off the plate for a while now, she'd had to give up a lot of wonderful sensations."Come here." Damon mumbled, pulling her closer to the bed. She looked down at the blood red satin sheets and shook her head. "You can back out now if you want, but I'm sorry to say that once I get you on that bed I might not be able to stop. It's not a threat Elena, it's a friendly warning. I've wanted you for too long."

She nodded, understanding and sat herself on the bed, silently sliding back to make room for him. He watched her sit up on her knees, and hold out her hand. When he was kneeling in front of her, the bed dipping dangerously to the center, he framed her face with both hands and smoothed her hair back from the crown of her head. He placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream. "Touch me Damon." She sighed into his lips before slipping her tongue between in teeth in exploration.

Damon heard, felt her moan when his tongue met hers. Then he felt her whole body tremble as his hands raked down her body, his nails scraping slightly at her sides, He mumbled an apology into the kiss and ripped her remaining covering off her body. "If you want me to be rough, I'll be rough. If you want me to be gently I can do that too. All you have t do is say the word."

Elena could feel the intense need building up inside her, she could smell it as her legs spread a little further apart as his hand teased her. His fingers never slipped inside but he was close, and that was torture. "Surprise me." She managed out, before locking his lips again.

He could tell that she was a screamer from the first moment he met her. Some girls just were, and if you were smart enough, well versed enough in the ways of women, a man could pick it out. Damon had just known, and unfortunately thanks to Stefan and a few late nights without ear plugs, he had learned his assumption had been correct. Now, Elena was going to scream for HIM as she came for HIM. He was going to make sure that she never forgot this, even after the compulsion she would remember the feelings, the sensations. She might not remember his face, but she would know someone had made her world fall apart in one night.

They were both completely bare, and his body screamed at him to make the final connection now, but he didn't want to rush her. She'd been ignored for so long, her body deserved a little foreplay. Gently and carefully he laid her down on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. She sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for what he was going to do, terrified and excited at the same time. "Touch me Damon." She moaned, biting her bottom lip near to drawing blood.

"Patience." He shook his head, bring one leg up a little higher and pressing kisses from her ankle to her hip.

"Damon," she hissed, her fingers lacing in his hair and pressing him closer. "please."

"The begging won't work on me Elena. Either tell me what you want like a woman or deal with the torture."

She quite liked the torture, so she sucked it up and bit her tongue for the moment. He kissed back down her other leg, then breathed a hot trail of fire over her already heating core. The cooled the instant it hit her soaked skin and she mumbled something he didn't understand. Instead of asking her to repeat it, he kissed over her stomach, up her ribs and around each breast before coming back to her neck. Elena felt as though someone had poured gasoline over her and lit a match. If Damon hadn't had her hands pinned at her sides she would have forced him back down. "You're too good at this." She gasped when he released her lips from a series of hard, deep kisses.

"It's just natural for some people." He shrugged, running his hand between her breasts and down to cup her heated core.

She couldn't believe how such a simple gesture could be so possessive, drive her so crazy but it did. She bucked up against his hand searching for any relief at all but found now. She whimpered again, but he only shook his head. "What?" she asked exasperatly, clenching his bicep with her free arm.

"You have to tell me what you want."

"Don't you just know, naturally?"

"Of course." He let his middle finger slip down and in, then up to tease her clit. She hissed in pleasure, but then it was gone. "I want to hear you say it. Learn to ask for what you want Elena, and it will be near impossible for anyone to deny you of it."

"I doubt Stefan would agree with you."

"I'm not Stefan." He growled, biting into her neck roughly, but no fangs. She stiffened, waiting for the sharp pain, but none came.

"You most certainly are not." She gasped and brushed her hair back from her face. "Alright Damon, you win. I want you to touch me, finger me and lick me until I come for you. Then I want you to fuck me and kiss me and make me scream."

"I'm sure I can handle that."

He let his middle finger drop, search for her entrance as his thumb rubbed gently at her clit. "More." She demanded, a little too loudly.

"Shhh." He shook his head at her and put a finger to her lips. "We don't want to wake up dear baby brother now."

She let her head fall back into the pillows and arched her hips up into his hand. "It feels so good Damon."

"I know, tell me how much." He began rubbing slightly faster, the few words she managed to get out quickly turning to satisfied moans. "Are you ready to come for me Elena?"

She nodded her head, thankful when he released her other hand so she could thread it through his hair. He bent down, his tongue and lips finding her nipple as she felt the first true hints of release build up inside her. He wanted to taste, wanted to show her every pleasure possible, so with a faint pop he released her and slid his way down her body. Elena cursed and clapped a hand over her mouth when she felt the first sweep of Damon's tongue against her. He secured both his hands tightly around her hips and used his vampire strength to hold her down.

Within minutes of his oral teasing she was over the moon and calling his name through her fist. He wanted to hear her cry for him at the top of her lungs, but it just wouldn't do to have Stefan walk in on them. If he could convince her to do this again when they were alone in the house…but that was for later. And only if she didn't demand he compel the memory of tonight away. "Stop Damon." She sighed, unable to take anymore of the torture.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the top sheet before coming up her body to kiss her. He wasn't sure if she would after what he'd just done, but was pleasantly surprised when she deepened the kiss, moaning low in her throat. "What do you want now?" he asked, pulling back to place kisses to her damp forehead and cheeks.

"It's okay if you want to stop." She said, looking up at him. "You've put more time and effort into this than anything Stefan's ever tried. I don't think I could come again for days."

He laughed and brought her up she was sitting in front of him. "I'm no where's close to done with you, as long as you don't mind going on."

She shook her head and wrapped her almost lifeless arms around his neck. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her slightly dazed face and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Judging by the state of her half open eyes he was going to have to give her a few more seconds to recover.

"Stefan's only ever..." she gestured with one hand wildly before finding the lady balls to speak. "eaten me out once, and it was only to get something in return."

Damon literally could have punched his brother through a wall for mistreating this girl in the bedroom for so long. "Tonight is about you, and us." He said, a finger under her chin to make sure she was paying attention. "If and when we decide to do this again, we can explore and experiment, but right now we have more important things to do than 'even the field'."

"Thank you." Elena smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. It was a simple endearing gesture, but one that went straight to his still heart.

"You don't have to thank me for giving you what you deserve Elena. You're a beautiful woman and you should be worshipped on a regular basis. There should never be night where you are rejected. If I was…" he let the thought disappear and shook his head. "No more talking hey?"

"Okay." She nodded and pulled him down on top of her, her knees coming up to straddle his hips. "What's next then?"

"Whatever you want." The interlude had 'softened his mood a little' but when she rubbed against him, new life spread through his veins. "I'm ready, believe me."

She laughed and rubbed up one more time, feeling just how ready, ready was. "What position should we try first?"

He shook his head. "Babe, if you wanna get into the different positions, we're going to need more than one night."

Elena had already decided between orgasm two and three that this would not be the last time she would share a bed with Damon, but she wasn't prepared to tell him that yet. Her heart was her own to give, and if she decided to take it back from Stefan and give it to his brother, she was free to do so. Stefan could just as quickly leave her for Katherine. God knows that he'd been spending enough time with the vixen lately. Elena ignored the thought and focused on the brother she was currently wrapped up in- or rather around. "Let's just start here?" she offered, rocking her hips against his until they found her entrance together.

Damon leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her first moans of pleasure as he slipped inside her. He felt her clench tightly around him and he nearly lost control right there. He'd waited so long for this, the nirvana of having her all to himself, of having her look at him that way while she ran her fingers over his back. It was almost too much to take, but he pushed any declarations aside and began moving his hips. At first, she met him at each thrust but as the pleasure became too much for her she began to lose her rhythm. He decided to change it up a bit and rolled himself onto his back. "Try this." He said, helping her adjust to the new situation.

She settled down onto him a little more comfortably and within moments they were back up to pace. "Wow." Was all she could say as she brought them both pleasure. It was incredible, how special it could feel when they worked together.

"Let go Elena." He encouraged, his hands moving over her like a madman as she rode herself up. When she felt herself losing grip on reality she set her hands on his chest and dug in. He hissed at the feel of her nails in his skin, but loved it all the same. The pain made it more real and even though the marks she left on him would be gone by morning, it was a nice memory for the moment. He memorized the way her hair fell, the shape of her breasts, the smile and the twinkle in her eye. "You're so beautiful."

"Careful." She warned, looking at him pointedly. "Admissions like that can lead to other things."

"Don't worry." He reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her lips to his. "I don't love you."

She was surprised at just how much that hurt, after she'd been sure it would be a relief to hear Damon didn't feel that way, but it just plain hurt. She blinked back the tears and shook her head slightly. This wasn't about love anyway, it never had been. Sure, the look in his eyes had confused her a bit, made her think that maybe it was possible, but if he didn't love her there was no sense in worrying about it. "Good, because I don't love you either."

"There's a relief." He chuckled and did his best to smile. He'd said it first, but hearing those words in her mouth at a moment like this nearly crushed him.

"Fuck you Damon."

"I thought you were doing a pretty good job." He teased, slapping her ass just lightly.

"Hey, that was not in the rules." She laughed and sat up, finding her rhythm again. "I don't appreciate it."

"I apologize." He held up his hands again, but she grabbed them and put them back on her hips.

"Are you ready to come for me?" she teased, pressing kisses over the smooth skin of his chest and shoulders.

"I've been ready, believe me."

She laughed and moved a little faster, joined by him as they reached a new height together. He was actually moving with her, a part of it and that made the release all the more sweet.

A few hours later, Elena forced herself awake and slipped out of Damon's arms and Damon's bed. Feelings were getting to real, emotions to raw and she just had to get away. At home there was a shower and she could wash the sin away, but the memory would stay with her. As she pulled her tanktop on, she glance at Damon's sleeping body. The sheet just barely covered his waist, his arms wrapped around the pillow now that she'd gone. It hurt, cut her like a knife but she left him like that and went home.

_a/n: well, I'm not sure I can just leave this as a one shot. What do you all think? Review pretty please!_


	2. Lust

_a/n: well, come on…we knew I couldn't stay away. I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter and I knew as soon as I wrote the last few lines that I would have to continue it. I'm not sure how much longer it will go on, or if it will become completely ridiculous, but let's try the ride anyway! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and encouraged me to keep going with this. _

_p.s. spot the drabbles! _

Chapter Dedicated to Annalay

Elena stayed in the shower for over an hour. She sat on the floor, letting water beat massaging pulses into her back as she waited for the tears, the regret, the deep seeded hate of herself. It never came, instead she just felt sad and alone. She imagined the pained look on Damon's face when he woke up alone, she'd left him with no answer. No explanation. She'd cheated on Stefan, that was a fact…one that was bound to happen sooner or later. She felt terrible deciding that, knowing that to the depths of her heart, but if she couldn't be honest with herself, than she definitely couldn't be honest with either of the brothers. Oh God, what had she done?

She didn't want to hurt Stefan, but it wasn't like he'd been all that affectionate lately. She'd been getting the feeling that he only stayed with her because it had become routine. They were just stuck in an endless, sexless, loveless circle and last night Damon had thrown a wrench in the whole operation. At a time, she'd been rather pleased with the routine, it suited her and calmed her. But now, after living the excitement, tasting what could be she didn't think she could go back to how things used to be. It just wasn't possible. Her mind spun with all the wrongs and rights of what she'd done, of what she had to but she pushed herself to her feet and rinsed off one last time.

Hiding in the shower would do no good. She had to talk to Stefan, had to talk to Damon. Her heart would tell her what to do, she was sure of it. Elena stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her, sweeping her hand over the mirror to clear a path. She didn't really look any different, flushed skin maybe a few bruises from his hands that only made her smile, but no drastic changes. She would have to find a way to explain those to Stefan, if he ever saw her naked again that was. As she blow-dried her hair, she allowed her mind the chance to think and torture itself.

_I loved Stefan, I honestly did. I loved him like I'd never loved anyone before. Loving a vampire is completely toxic, it's all consuming and it's the most wonderful, dangerous thing anyone can do. To be loved by a vampire though, is a million times worse. The draw you feel to be with them all the time, the little bits of your life that you give up to be with them is nothing compared to what they go through to be with you. I understand that now, I see in the way that Stefan is with the switch turned off, and the way I feel when Damon looks at me. To love me, Stefan had to give up his true self, he had to repress his vampire instincts and lie to both of us about who he was. I've come to terms with that now, I've accepted that the man I fell in love with was nothing more than a lie._

_ Damon however has never not been himself with me. Oh, he's definitely lied to me and with malice, but he's never tried to change himself for me. He's improved his attitude toward humans and he's stopped feeding without abandon, but that's more so got to do with that fact that his constant quest to find Katherine is over. He felt he had to be bad for her, he had to kill and fight for her to love him, and with me he doesn't have to be anyone but himself. Of course, he still fights and he still kills but now it's because he's protecting me. And I guess that's what haunting me the most about loving these brothers. Do I continue to fight for my first real, all consuming love and hope that he will go back to lying to himself about who he really is? Or do I let go and allow myself to fall head over heels in love for the vampire that truly loves me with his whole soul, and isn't afraid to be who he is, to show me what is he and still make me love him._

_ But he doesn't love me, he said so last night. I thought he did, I was almost entirely certain that he did, but it was impossible to know the truth. Damon lies to protect me, and maybe he thought it was best to protect me from the most dangerous thing of all, his heart. If I knew he loved me for sure, I would be even more torn between him and Stefan. The weight on my shoulders didn't get any lighter, in fact it made it worse. Now I had two choices to make, and they both depended on whether or not Damon saw me as more than a one night thing. The way he'd touched me and kissed me had definitely felt like more, but was that just what I'd wanted to feel?_

Elena shook her head and snapped up into a standing position her hair completely dry now. It was Saturday so there was no school to get ready for. Stefan would probably come over for lunch, since that is what was normal, but he would just sit across from her at the table and barely speak. He did everything barely lately. Barely spoke, barely touched, barely looked. It was like dating a chair, or a blind and deaf man that wasn't entirely sure you were in the room at one time. She had to make a choice, and she had to make it fast. All this back and forth in her brain was slowly going to drive her crazy.

The early morning greeted Damon before he was ready to get up. The muscles in his arms ached, his legs hissed in restraint as he rolled over. He desperately wished he could rewind the clock and get a few more hours of sleep, but part of being a vampire was taking what little sleep you could get and being thankful for it. The undead body did not need a lot of sleep to flourish, even though the remaining veins of humanity ached for it. He yawned loudly and threw his arm over his eyes, cursing the man and the monster he was jointly. The thick blue stone of his ring smacked against his face and he pulled his hand back to glower at it.

What a wonderful contraption this ring that had been made for him, and how utterly thankful he was to have it. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without it, and frankly he didn't want to think about it. If he was a slave to the sun as other vampires were, he would miss out on far too much. He would never get to enjoy breakfast on the sidewalk and flirt with the pretty waitresses at the diner. He'd have to stay cooped up in the house all day, feeding off last nights leftovers and waiting for the few blessed hours of nightfall. He'd never be able to feel the warm sand under his toes or enjoy the brightness of the stars when night did eventually fall.

But probably the most important thing about being able to walk in the sun, is that he could see Elena whenever he wanted. The sharp sting of reality instantly brought back the memory of last night, the wonderful way her body had arched for him, her moans and the look in her eyes as she'd come for him over and over again. It was all too much and he found himself already desperately needed her. He knew she was gone, knew that she had been gone for a while. Her spot on the bed next to him was harshly cold and perfectly empty. There was no indent in the pillow, not even a wrinkle in the sheet to prove that she'd been there.

He would not let it be like this never happened. They'd agreed to a one time thing, but he was going to have to break their unspoken promise and go to her. It was all just too much. The connection between them was just too much. It was too much to ignore, and he couldn't possibly go back to the way things were now. He could never watch her and his brother sit on the couch, smiling and laughing like they should be on the cover of Life. It was just too real now, and he regretted not telling her he loved her. It may have scared her away, but then at least she would know. At least she could make a proper choice of who was better for her.

He threw off the sheet and rushed around the room, quickly dressing and shaving. Stefan was awake, down in the kitchen making coffee but he said nothing and neither did Damon. If baby brother suspected anything, he showed no signs of it. "I'm going out." Damon called, not waiting for an answer before slamming the door behind him. It would take fifteen minutes to get to Elena on foot, ten if he drove and five if he did double the speed limit. Taking the risk he jumped in the Camaro and gunned the engine. If she thought she could just leave in the middle of the night without a word, she had another thing coming.

When Elena came out of the bathroom, her heart stopped for a moment. She clutched the towel tighter to her chest, waiting for her heart to return to normal. Damon was sitting at the end of her bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he waited for her. His eyes spoke volumes, happiness at seeing her, hurt at her not being there when he woke up, fear that she hated him now, hope that she wouldn't kick him out. It was all too much for her to take into her already full, already rambling brain and she was tempted to run back into the bathroom and hide until he got bored and left. That could take years, and Stefan would be here within two hours.

"Hi." She finally managed, wondering why she was whispering.

"Hi." He stood up, but didn't come forward. "I figured…I mean, I guess I thought it best to check on you."

"Oh." She nodded, and walked to her closet, making sure the towel was tight. "Thank you."

She wasn't sure why this was so awkward. They'd had sex for Christ Sakes, they knew things about each other no else did, they were best friends and she was acting like they barely knew each other. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." She answered honestly, turning around with a tshirt, in her arms.

Damon watched as she walked to the dresser and pull out a pair of jeans. She threw him a look before opening the top drawer and pulling out a light blue set of panties and a matching bra. He wasn't sure if it was cute or ridiculous that she was acting so nervous around him. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Tons." She admitted and turned to look at him, setting the clothes atop the dresser. "But to be honest, the appeal of talking right now just isn't on my mind."

Damon watched her eyes darken and change, recognized the skip in the beat of her heart and felt the same magnetic pull she had the night before. It was like fire and ice, oil and water, intense opposites that always seemed to find their way back to each other. He took two long strides toward her, towering over her by a foot or so. She looked up at him, the slightest hint of fear in her eyes, and then she tentatively let her hands flatten against his chest. She could feel the hard muscle beneath the silk shirt and instantly ached to see him, feel him again. She felt his hands move to either side of her waist, slowly backing her against the wall, holding her there like a prison with his eyes.

"What is on your mind Elena?" his voice was dark and deep and she found herself getting lost in him, in her desire for him once more.

"You." She admitted, her fingers already working the buttons of his shirt open as if they had a mind of their own. "I have to have you, one more time."

He nodded and bent down, their lips touching tentatively at first. The spark ignited a moment later and Elena felt herself clawing at his chest like a madwoman. She tugged at his hair, bit his bottom lip, her body desperate for the contact she'd had last night, for overwhelming sensation of being worshipped and loved and taken care of. She'd never felt more beautiful, more sexy in her life and in Damon's arms she was a goddess. He tightened his hands into fists on the fabric of the towel and she felt it give way. When the towel dropped to the floor, Damon stepped back to admire. He'd kissed and touched every inch of her last night, but the dim light from the window had done nothing for his eyes.

"My God Elena, you're beautiful."

She shook her head, not necessarily disagreeing but unbelieving that someone like him, someone as beautiful as him could think that she was beautiful too. "Make love to me Damon." She said, her voice soft and pleading. "Make love to me and let's forget about everything else for a little while."

The offer sounded pretty good to him, so he took her hand and led her to the bed. The late morning sun shone in through the window, casting a wonderfully warm glow on her skin as he lay her on the bed. Making love in the daylight was so much different than at night. The darkness was a cloak, a covering of sorts that hid things and left some mystery. It was an incredible experience in its own way, but being with Elena in the daytime was another experience all together and it was one he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle never enjoying again.

Elena watched as he undressed, almost deliberately slow to torture her. She could feel herself already achingly wet, her body calling for some kind of release. As he stepped out his pants, he looked up to find that she had her hand between her legs, fingers moving quickly and with talent over herself. She breathed a little faster when he got onto the bed, smoothing his hand up and down her thigh. He wanted to touch her, wanted to make her come, but watching Elena pleasure herself was a sight he would not soon forget. She turned her face in his direction, her lips begging to be kissed as she played with herself. He could smell her arousal in the air and it made him all the more desperate to be inside her.

"Does this bother you?" she asked, her voice breathless and laced with need. He saw her hand still and slowly begin to move away. "I can stop if it does."

He grabbed her wrist and held her hand in place. "Don't stop. If it brings you pleasure, don't deny yourself. I'll be here to take over when you're satisfied."

She looked at him, her eyes darting over his face as if she wondered if he was being serious. If he found out that his brother didn't allow her to touch herself during sex, he was going to do a lot more than punch him through a wall. Damon told her to close her eyes, and pressed a kiss to each lid before moving to her neck. Elena's breathing got shallower as her fingers moved faster. It was almost too much for her, to have the pleasure of her own hand working her exactly the right way as Damon kissed and sucked at her neck. He hadn't done that much last night, probably in fear that he would leave a mark, but at the moment she didn't care if he left a hundred hickeys on her body.

"I fantasize about you when I do this." She admitted, her free hand searching for his on the bed.

Damon allowed his fingers to lace with hers, unable to decide if he wanted to watch her face or her fingers when she finally came. "What to do you think about?"

She sighed and tilted her face back towards him. "I imagine your hands sliding over me, like this." She took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach, guiding it back and forth, then up to her breasts. He watched as she pinched her own nipped, then moved his hand to do the same. He followed her direction and added a little flare of his own, bending down to kiss around the other breast. "It feels much better when you do it."

He chuckled and decided to watch her face. "I want to watch you as you cum Elena. I want to see your face this time around.

"Help me." She insisted, trying to guide his hand down between her legs.

He shook his head and sat up, moving to kneel between her thighs. He pressed her legs wider, hearing her hiss of pleasure as she spread. "Does that feel better?"

"Oh yes." She gasped, her eyes shutting tightly. "Touch me Damon, please."

He slipped one finger inside her, rubbing at the spot for a moment before pulling away and spreading her legs a little more. She whimpered and moved her hips up, searching for his hand. "After," he promised kissing the inside of her knee. "let me watch you."

She nodded and increased the pressure of her fingers, enjoying the sensation but desperate for it to be over so she could have him. He was so much different than Stefan, more attentive, more focused. "I'm cuming." She moaned, and he knew from the way her heart pounded blood raced that she was going to scream. The house was empty, to which he thanked his lucky stars for.

He watched as her fingers moved wildly, almost inhumanly over herself, her face contorting beautifully as she brought herself to climax. It was almost too much of a sight for him to handle and the moment her hand dropped away, he was between her legs and ready to enter her. "Good girl." He soothed, running his hands down her thighs. He let one finger slip through her wetness, surprised when she bucked violently up against him. There was more pleasure to be take from this girl and he intended to drain her before the sun set. "Hold on." He said, her hands instantly wrapping around his biceps.

He wanted to get inside her while she was still trembling, while she was still recovering, and they groaned together as he slid home. Her nails dug into the muscle of his arms and he ground his teeth to keep silent. "Fuck Damon." She gasped, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"I'm working on it." He teased, beginning to move in and out of her at a snails pace. "You're so fucking tight."

"Is that good?"

"You're perfect." He said it like a vow, praying that she would believe it and remember it.

"You feel so good." She lifted up, needing to kiss him, needing to hold him, feel his arms around her.

He quickly fixed their position so she was sitting in his lap. They could only move a little, but their eyes were locked and their mouths were inches apart. It was one of the most intimate and erotic position he knew, and he rarely used it. Her legs tightened around his waist as she searched for more friction, their tongues tangled together as the new tingles of pleasure shot down her spine and settled low in her stomach. Everything felt right when they were together, there was no one else in the world and nothing to interrupt them. Damon slid his hands under her ass and lifted her slightly before thrusting up once, than twice with a little more force.

Fireworks erupted in front of Elena's eyes and she clung to him as they put another nail in the coffin that was their relationship. Damon moved with her, letting his release go as he kissed her neck. She moaned and cried and screamed his name as the powerful, intense burn of pleasure ran from her toes to her brain. It was definitely too much, the connection, the sensation and she slumped against his chest. He held her there for a minute, realizing he was rocking her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently lay her down, rolling himself onto his side next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before closing completely. A nap wouldn't hurt either of them.

"I was lying last night." He whispered, half hoping she was already asleep.

"Hmm?"

"When I said I didn't love you. I was lying."

"Oh." Her voice was groggy, and far away. "I'm glad."

"That I lied?"

"No." she rolled toward him, her face pressed to his chest, her voice even more muffled now. "That you told me the truth. I lied to."

"That's good." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. Of course she wouldn't say the words, not right now and he couldn't really blame her because he hadn't said them either. They knew how the other felt and that's all that mattered in this moment. An hour later, Damon heard Stefan's car pull into the drive. Instincts had him springing out of bed, and throwing on clothes. It startled Elena awake and she looked around wildly.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Stefan's here." He tossed her clothes from the dresser at her. "You have about five minutes, maybe eight before he gets inside. Jump in the shower, you smell like me, like sex. It's an incredible smell, and dammit if it doesn't make me want you all over again, but he will not be pleased by it. I will try and stall him."

"How?" she was already headed to the bathroom.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Elena watched as Damon swung one leg out the window and then another. He smirked at her through the glass and then he was gone. She turned and rushed to the shower, praying she would have more than eight minutes.

Damon landed on his feet behind the tree and quickly dug his cellphone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial number that would connect him to Stefan and waited. Baby brother mumbled something under his breath and answered with a gruff. "Hello?"

"You sound pleased." Damon did his best to make his voice casual. "I was wondering if you would be up for going hunting with me tonight."

"I don't do your kind of hunting, brother."

Damon grinned and leaned against the tree, watching Stefan pace back and forth in front of the door. He heard the shower shut off through the open window and hoped he could keep the conversation going long enough to give her time to get dressed and Frebreeze the crap out of her room. "I figured I would allow myself to go down on the food chain for a night. It would be nice to spend some bonding time together, wouldn't it?"

Stefan pondered the idea, his brows furrowing as he tried to decide if his brother was for real or not. "What's the catch?"

"You may have to suck the leftovers if I can't stomach it."

"Alright, sundown. I'll meet you at the old house." Stefan ended the call as Elena shut off the hairdryer. She rushed to the window and looked down, seeing Damon standing a few feet below.

"I'll call you." She smiled and then she was back in the house and the window was shut, as she rushed to answer the doorbell Stefan had pushed twice now.

Damon arrived back at the Boarding House and took a shower of his own. The last thing he wanted to do was wash away the memory of another tryst with Elena, but it would do no good to go hunting with his brother smelling like his girlfriend. It was already past noon, and as Damon stepped into the shower he figured that he had about four or five hours until he had to go through with his ridiculous plan to hunt for wild meat. He nearly shuddered at the thought of sucking on a poor defenseless creature, but what else could he have said to get Stefan's attention.

Sighing and tilting his head back into the hot spray he remembered how truly incredible the second time with Elena had been. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to handle going without another fix. It was terrible he knew, to be addicted to her already, but he just couldn't help it. She was never going to be out of his system, so he had just better get used to the feeling of wanting her. "I'm damned for sure." Muttered to himself.

-A Good Fight and a Few Hours Later-

Elena felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair as the front door to her house slammed. She wasn't sure how it had happened, and honestly at this point she couldn't remember. It had to have been somewhere between letting Stefan in at noon, lunch, the attempted make out session and now the slammed door where he had deduced that she had cheated on him. _"You've been on me for weeks to touch you. I finally try and you're not even into it." _She supposed that's where it had begun, but after being kissed and loved by Damon, every move Stefan made did nothing for her.

Thankfully he had no idea who she'd cheated with, and she prayed furiously that he never would. She felt one single tear slide down her cheek. There was no emotional breakdown, just the overwhelming need to be back in Damon's arms. She rushed up the stairs in search for her phone, wondering if it was safe to go over to the Boarding House yet. She waited patiently, relieved when Damon's voice flooded her senses from the other line. It was almost ridiculous how happy a simple word like hello could make her feel. "Hello." She sat on her bed, wishing he was here.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Stefan knows something."

She heard the slight hint of anger in his voice, but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or not. "Yes, we got in a huge fight. He doesn't know it's you though."

"I figured. I was supposed to go hunting with him, but he cancelled at the last minute and said he wanted to go alone."

All she really got out of the sentence was that the Boarding House was empty. "I'll be over in ten minutes." She jumped up and grabbed her keys from the dresser.

When she found Damon he was in the den, a glass of whiskey in his head and rock music playing low in the background. He didn't greet her with a kiss like she'd expected, in fact he seemed to barely notice her at all. It reminded her of how Stefan had been acting and it instantly sent her into a state of panic. She moved closer to him, her hands on his arm, pulling him closer to her, trying to get him to look at her. "I didn't tell you to come here." His voice was cold and distant and she instantly took a step back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What exactly did you tell my brother?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and moved to lean against the antique desk Damon used as a bar. "We were shouting most of the time. Things just come out."

"You're sure he has no idea it was me?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to look at him. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He's your brother, I know you don't want to hurt him. I thought…I don't know what I thought. I guess I hoped we would tell him together if it became serious enough to tell him about."

"So," he filled his glass and hated the fact that as a vampire he couldn't actually get drunk. "it's not serious as of right now?"

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. "We've only been…us for less than twenty four hours. I broke up with him for you. Isn't that good enough for now?"

"No!" Damon slammed his fist into the table, rattling the crystal glasses. "It's not good enough, and it shouldn't be good enough for you either!"

Elena felt her fists clench as she stared daggers into Damon. How could he stand there so smug, so infuriating and utterly irresistible all at once? The only thing that kept her standing still was the fact that she couldn't decide to slap him, kiss him or throw him to the floor and do both. Just as she decided that both was the most pleasurable option, he laughed, downed the rest of the drink in one fluid motion and turned to walk out of the living room. "Where are you going?" she called after him. "We are in the middle of an argument!"

He looked over his shoulder, the expression on his face somewhere between a smirk and a glare. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired of arguing with you over things that mean nothing." When she opened her mouth he shook his head. "No, you are going to be quiet for once. We have been fighting about little things, big things, the same things over and over without actually fighting about the thing we are really fighting about. I'm tired of it, and if you aren't going to actually argue with me about what we need to argue about, I'm going to bed."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she strode after him, having to take two steps for every one of his. "That barely made any sense."

"Listen," he stopped again, this time swinging around fully to face her. "I've had a long hard night. If you want to continue this, feel free to follow me into bed. Otherwise, go home and leave me alone."

She was at a loss, completely messed up and hopeless and confused. Just a few hours ago they had been happy, blissfully happy. Now they were shouting at each other, and she figured she knew why. "Let's go upstairs." She smiled faintly, and reached for his hand. "It's time we talked about some stuff."

_a/n: so, I'm thinking I will be able to wrap this up in one more chapter. How you all are still interested in how it will all turn out. Can't wait to hear what you thought of this section. Talk to you all soon!_


	3. Love

_a/n: I am completely overwhelmed by all your wonderful reviews. Let's just say 'panicking about posting this' is an understatement, but seeing how excited you all are about it makes me glad I did it. Cheating is a very messy thing to do, it can hurt people and very seriously break hearts, but sometimes, just sometimes in conditions like Damon and Elena's is can be a beautiful, almost excusable action. I feel bad saying that, but the truth is the truth- at least in my eyes. Enjoy the last chapter of this fic! Happy Reading._

Elena shut Damon's bedroom door behind her and locked it. Stefan could be gone for a few hours or only a few more minutes. She prayed for the latter and stepped toward Damon's bed. He'd already flopped down, on top of the cover and she watched as he kicked his shoes off. "Alright Elena, what is this stuff you think we need to talk about?"

She hesitated for a moment, then came to sit on the edge of the bed. "First off, I want to know why you're so angry."

Damon sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I know you were right not to tell him, and I don't want to hurt him either, but I can't help it if it makes me feel like your dirty little secret. There's something between us Elena, and even though we haven't technically said those words out loud, we both know how we feel. It kills me not being able to say it, and I guess I'm at a bit of a loss. I'm not good at the boyfriend thing, I never really got to try it."

"What about with Katherine?"

Damon shook his head, his eyes focused on a seemingly interesting scuff on the post of his bed. "She was Stefan's. I just couldn't help loving her, and I guess she just loved to be loved. There's nothing wrong with that in a sense, but she led me on and made me believe that she would chose me in the end. When Stefan found out she'd been with me he lost it a bit, and we beat the crap out of each other. That part of the story I'm assuming he never told you. That was back before vampire intensified emotions, and eventually we made up. Brothers are unbreakable."

"Oh." Elena wasn't entirely sure what to say. It seemed like every day she learned something new and exciting about these men. Over a hundred years of stories waited for her to discover, and part of her couldn't wait to hear every last one. "I know this is complicated, and confusing."

"To say the least."

"But," she continued, letting his interruption slide by. "I chose you Damon. I may have not screamed it from the rooftops or made a banner, but I did chose you."

Damon finally looked at her, the words sinking in. He had finally won the girl, and it felt great. In the moment, he didn't care if anyone ever knew as long as he got to keep her, all to himself. "What if I asked you to scream it from the rooftops?"

She pondered the thought, smiling and climbing toward him on the bed. "I would ask you if you knew the best place to purchase a megaphone."

He chuckled, his laugh dark as he wrapped his fingers through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Good answer."

"I will tell Stefan." She promised, finding her courage and moving to straddle his hips. "I promise, on one condition."

"Women and their conditions." Damon toyed with the hem of her shirt, his cool fingers touching her skin periodically.

"You won't mind this one, I promise." He'd changed after his shower from the blue button up shirt to a black tshirt, and she found herself slipping her hands under the fabric to feel him.

"Let's have it then." Damon flattened his hand against her lower back and pulled her closer, her chest pressed to his, their lips breaths apart.

"Kiss me, hold me. Make me yours one more time and tell me you love me. I'll give you my heart if you'll take it."

Damon didn't speak, he didn't need to. The understanding and acceptance were clear in his eyes as he rolled them over. His hands moved from massaging like circles into her back to like tickles over her stomach. His mouth found hers, immediately, tongues and lips battling to please the other. He moved down, trailing his tongue along her collar bone, up the side of her neck, hot wet kisses trailing to her ear. She gasped when he nipped at her earlobe, one hand fisting in his shirt and the other tugging at his hair. He groaned at the sensation, needed the slight pain to prove to him this was real, that it was really happening.

He slipped one hand beneath her arched back and lightly scraped his nails over her skin, his other hand moving into her hair and pulling her head back. Her neck was long and displayed perfectly for him, tempting the man to kiss and the vampire to bite. He pushed the bloodlust back for a few more minutes and lifted her up a bit so he could roll her shirt up her stomach, slowly over her breasts and finally off. The light blue bra he'd seen her take out of her drawer that morning was definitely cute, and contrasted almost humorously with her flushed skin. She was aroused, and desperate for him, yet her lingerie screamed young and virginal.

He knew just how much of a lie that was, but allowed the idea to taunt him for a minute. Oh, what he would have given to be Elena's first. He doubted Stefan and known what to do to the point of making her scream and beg for more. The thought of her crying and in pain began to kill his mood so he locked the thought away and moved his kisses down to the curve of her breasts. She arched again, pressing his head closer to her as his tongue massaged around and slightly up, but missing her nipples by centimeters. His hands held tightly to her hips, keeping her in place as she rubbed against him. He wanted to concentrate on giving her pleasure, on making her feel like the only woman in the world, but if she kept doing that he was going to lose control.

"Be still." He hissed, his teeth grazing her skin as he moved from one breast to another. "Enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it." She gasped, her hands clenching around the comforter as she fought back the urge to rub up against him again.

"Shush." He ran his tongue between her breasts and up to her neck. Licking and sucking, listening to the erratic beats of her heart.

He grabbed her wrists and locked them together above her head with one hand as the other smoothed down her neck, the side of her breast and sneaked beneath. Elena felt the clasp of her bra loosen and was particularly thankful that she'd chosen a strapless one. When her upper body was completely free of clothing, she expected him to go right for the newly uncovered flesh, but he didn't. That made her want his kisses all the more. She ached for his touch, for his tongue and told him so, earning another dark chuckle. This one went straight to her ache and increased the need. She felt his fangs graze her neck, but when his lips finally ended the teasing and torture, they'd disappeared again.

Damon wanted her to beg, he wanted her to plead and he knew just how to make her do both. It was nasty mean trick to manipulate her needs, but she was enjoying and that's all that mattered. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pressed him closer, his teeth grazing one nipple in a test to see how sensitive she was. A pleased hiss fell from her lips and he couldn't help the smirk. It was like she was made for him, like her body had been crafted with all the right spots. He had a thousands plans on how to keep her torture going, but his own need was beginning to become painful and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist.

It was time to get the show on the road just a little faster, so he carefully kissed his way down to the button of her jeans, making sure to either lick or kiss each inch of skin. He bit gently into her side, then down to her hip. He flicked open the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down, revealing a small V of new skin from the opening. When she felt his tongue run across the length of her hips, then dip down under the elastic of her panties she down right moaned, the anticipation and wonder killing her, driving her crazy. It was almost too much to stand.

He hooked his fingers in her jeans, surprising her by leaving her panties. Was he drawing it out on purpose? Was he trying to kill her with lust? She hummed pleasantly as he kissed up her bare legs, and she thanked the god's she'd shaved again this morning. He set her foot against his shoulder and kissed up to her knee, one hand holding her hips down as his mouth and tongue got closer to the burning inferno that was her arousal. As he passed right over the 'good spot' he breathed gently, and she felt the wetness cool for an instant, another new form of torture. When his lips reached the opposite foot, he placed them both flat on the bed and ran his hands up, finally hooking his fingers in the tops of her panties. "Tell me what you want Elena."

She could have slapped him, staked him for torturing her like this. "You, I want you."

"How?" he pulled them down a few inches, making himself crazy as well.

"Inside me, now." Her eyes met his, and the connection burned through him like wildfire. He would never be able to deny her anything, and that thought slightly scared him.

"Alright." He pulled her panties off slowly, just to prove to himself that he could hold back from giving into her immediately.

Elena watched as he undressed himself with vampire speed, off and back on the bed in less than a minute. It was like watching a movie in fast forward, and she found it thrilling. When he was back between her legs, she allowed herself to look at him, taking in ever ripple of muscle and inch of skin. When she'd been young and naïve, she'd believed that vampires were supposed to be pale and angsty; thank you Edward Cullen…and perhaps that's why she had chosen Stefan to being with. Not that Damon was without his drama, he just didn't walk around all the time wishing he was something different.

She ran her hands over his surprisingly tan skin, allowing herself to memorize the lines and hardness of his body. "Teach me something new." She smiled and pressed a few kisses to his chest, her eyes nearly smirking at him.

He glanced at the clock and wondered just how long Stefan would sulk for in the woods. He didn't want to risk too much time with anything super crazy, so he decided on saving any really kinks for another night and simply replaced her foot on his shoulder. "Think you're flexible enough for this?" he teased, running a finger over her but not into her.

"Try me." She dared, letting her knee bend back to her ribs as he slipped inside her. The new angle and direction stunned her and she couldn't help the first loud, almost guttural moan as he began to move inside her.

"Good I take it?" he smirked, moving a little faster.

"Shut up." She did her best to glare at him, but it didn't last long as he twisted his hips just slightly and hit a new spot.

Damon had never heard anything quiet to beautiful in his life as her pleased moan, followed by his name. He was doing this to her, he was making her dizzy and boneless and desperate. "Ready for something new?"

She nodded, and he let her foot slip up his chest, the back of her knee hooking on his shoulder. Now he was deeper, and he moved a little slower, burning her from the inside out. She bent like a bow, desperate for more, afraid that another new sensation would simply tear her apart. How could pain be so pleasurable? Well, it wasn't real pain, just the ache of longing and desperation for release. When he felt her nails dig into his thigh, he hissed and thrust a little faster. She moaned, mumbling prayers and curses tumbling from her lips in hurried rush that made it almost impossible to understand.

"More." She gasped, nearly drawing blood as she clawed at his skin.

The grinding ache inside him was becoming too much, and time was running out. He moved them just slightly a few more times, showing her different angles and finding two positions that made her come within minutes. He filed it away for future use and let her leg settle on the bed next to his hip. She was still trembling, almost violently from her last release and he hesitated a minute, giving her a chance to catch her breath before wrapping her legs around his waist and slipping his arms beneath her back. She held tight to him as they made love, riding out the sensations together.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered in her ear, his tongue lapping at the pulse point in her neck, sucking at the spot he would bite if she asked him.

"I love you." She gasped, clinging to him.

"Say it again and say my name." his voice was barely more than a whisper, but she caught it, even as her blood rushed in her ears and her heart pounded in her brain.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." Those words, mixed with her tone, her nails digging into his shoulder blades and the tightening around him nearly made him lose it all right there.

"Do you want to be mine Elena?" he pulled back from her neck, the blood having risen to the bruised hickey, a calling card for him.

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes closed; her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Tell me, tell me what you want."

"I want to be yours Damon, I want to belong to you and only you."

"I promise, it won't hurt for more than a moment." Just to make sure he hadn't just lied to her, he increased the pace of his thrusts, waiting until she was moaning before sinking his fangs into her.

Her nails deepened harshly, roughly into his back as he tasted her. She was like heaven and sunshine and everything he was doomed never to have. His own personal piece of nirvana, and he drank in as much as he could. Her grip began to loosen and he pulled back, licking at the wound. He let his fang scrape across his tongue, and placed a kiss on the two cuts, letting the venom in his blood heal her. As the new substance melted into her blood, Elena's body tingled slightly. "Come with me Damon, please."

There was no reason to deny her that request, and he pushed himself up on his hands, using the leverage to move his hips more effectively and quickly. She let herself scream and call his name as they completed the bond, finishing the union with a kiss. Damon's body threatened to collapse on hers and he quickly tapped into the strength her blood had given him to roll next to her before his arms gave out. Her essence rushed through his veins, making the afterglow all the more incredible. He waited for the world to stop spinning, an intense comforting warmth spreading through him when she cuddled close to him, her cheek and palm pressed to his chest.

She looked up at him, the faintest smile on her face, and he closed his eyes when she reached up to caress his face, the sensation of such a simple touch bringing him more happiness that it probably should have. "You never said you love me." She whispered, letting her thumb follow the line and shape of his mouth, smiling as his lips pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I'm sorry." He rolled to face her, capturing her hand in his. Their fingers tangled together and he kissed each knuckle. "I love you Elena."

"That's a relief." She laughed and leant forward to kiss him. Downstairs the door slammed and they both jumped, the magic of the moment lost.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice called through the house. "I know you're here! Elena!"

"Shit." Elena pressed her face into Damon's chest. "Now what do we do?"

Damon ran his fingers over her bag comfortingly, holding her for a moment. "We handle it, together."

_a/n: I know, I seriously considered writing the next scene where they tell Stefan, but it would just involve a lot of crying and yelling which would only ruin the mood I worked so hard to create with the love scene. So let your imaginations run wild however you choose, as long as the outcome is they stay together haha. Hope you all enjoyed the final chapter! Onto my new project now!_

_I'm thinking a masquerade ball where Katherine and Elena team up to get the Salvatore brother's on the right track? I haven't written Katherine yet, so I'm a little nervous, but if you're all up for reading it I'd love to give it a try! Let me know your vote with a review ;)_


End file.
